Four Minutes Before Death
by Swiftshadow123
Summary: When a mysterious meteorite crashlands on Earth, Shadow ends up with the power of the dead-Ghost Tricks. Now, everyone seem to be dropping like flies, and there's a shady clan out to get Shadow for a suspicious reason. Bring on the Ghost Tricks! (On hold)
1. Prologue

Author notes: _Yes! Reader, welcome to a bonus story I wrote while on holiday. I'm still on holiday, and doing…Maths work. Sigh. 999 springs to mind when I think about that…anyhow, I know my story 'Moonlight and Daylight hasn't been updated…I lost the chapter, and I'm lazy. But I promise to have it up soon._

_New readers who might have played Ghost Trick: Sorry, no characters from Ghost Trick here. Just the meteorite and Ghost Tricks. On with the story!_

Disclaimer: The author does not own any Sonic characters, or Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective. She just owns the OCs, and don't worry, there's only like two in here.

Four Minutes Before Death

Prologue

Somewhere, in the dark reaches of space, something was approaching Earth. A large glowing blue meteor whistled past, nearly hitting another meteor.

Well, sound can't travel in space, due to the lack of air, so…let's say it SILENTLY zoomed through the universe.

Anyway, the giant space rock flew towards Earth at an alarming speed…and vanished from sight, appearing as a see through meteor with a ghostly glow.

Down on Earth, in a lab somewhere, a black and white ferret was watching the meteor's approach on a computer screen. He grinned, showing long fangs.

"Now it begins…and soon, I will be master of all, even…death." he hissed. A random human coughed politely next to him.

"Sir, the author wishes to inform you, that you're making an indirect reference to Harry Potter, and this is Sonic, crossed with Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective."

"SCREW THAT! I'M THE NEW OC FOR THIS STORY! AND NO ONE ELSE EXCEPT FOR THAT BLASTED JACKAL AND AGENT ARE APPEARING!"

"But sir…"

"Now, shut up, and get some...minions together to head to the crash site. By my calculations, the meteor should strike outside Westopolis…and I need that rock before someone touches it, and drains the power away! GO ALREADY!" the ferret glared at the random dude, who scurried off.

But, the ferret didn't know, evil villains tend to get their plans foiled, and blown into tiny shiny evil pieces, by certain hedgehogs in the area.

And one certain hedgehog was near where the meteor would strike…


	2. Shadow still has bad luck

Author's note-_Cough, character death, lots of, cough._

Chapter 1: Shadow still has bad luck.

Next day, in Station Square in a shopping centre, a certain pink hedgehog (yup, it's Amy) was out shopping for clothes. More specifically, she was looking for the Blue Blur, AKA Sonic.

"My Sonic Radar tells me he's around here somewhere! Oh, don't worry, my darling hero…I'll marry you, and have your kids…" Amy daydreamed, while people walked past her, casting 'WTH is she crazy' looks at her back. The fangirl stopped outside a shop, and peered in, her eyes widening with shock and wonder as she saw a fluffy wedding dress in a shop window.

"Oh, that would be a good dress to wear to my wedding…if I could get Sonic to stop for a second, and listen…" she sighed, continuing on her walk. She didn't notice the people screaming and running for their lives as a giant robot loomed over the shopping centre outside, as she was too busy dreaming about Sonic accepting her proposal to marry her. She stepped outside on the pavement, only to be snatched up in a giant robot hand.

"HEY! PUT ME DOWN!" she screamed, glaring at the fat evil genius laughing his head off on the top of his robot.

"MUHAHAHAHA! Now, that spiky blue fiend will have no choice but to give up the Chaos emeralds he has!" Eggman cackled crazily. Amy glared at him.

"You know, my boyfriend will be here in a second to kick your-"

A blue blur sped up, and slowed down, revealing a rather smug looking blue hedgehog.

"Hey, it's Tubbo! Decided to try and take over the city again, for the fourth time this week?" Sonic yelled up at Eggman.

"ARRGH! WHEN DID YOU GET HERE YOU BLUE PEST?" Eggman yelled, his eyes narrowing as he looked at his arch enemy.

"Because…TAILS, HIT THE MUSIC!" Sonic called over to Tails. The fox took a radio out of nowhere and turned it on.

'HE'S THE FASTEST THING ALIVE!' the radio sang. Eggman sweatdropped, knowing he had epically failed.

"Well…I HAVE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

"No, you don't." Sonic said, with Amy in his arms. Eggman glanced down, and saw there was a huge hole gaping through his robot, and the arms had broken off.

"CURSES! I'LL BE BACK, FOOLISH RAT!"

The evil genius, or, rather, the evil villain of epic failure, flew away in his hovercraft, shouting curses and swearing revenge. Amy snuggled up against Sonic, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"My brave, heroic, and fast boyfriend came to save me! Oh, Sonic-" she began.

"Later!"

Amy fumed as Sonic and Tails ran off quickly.

"I'LL MARRY YOU SONIC! MARK MY WORDS, YOU WILL BE MINE!" she screamed after him.

Sonic and Tails zoomed to a field outside Westopolis, and paused, looking back.

"Is she coming after us, you think?" Tails asked.

"Nah, she's slow. Come on, let's go to the workshop-what?" Sonic shouted, as the ground shook and there was a blinding blue flash from behind a tree nearby.

"…What was that…?" Tails asked.

"Let's go and find out!"

The pair went over to the tree, which was still standing surprisingly. Then, they saw a large crater in the ground, and rushed down.

"Wow…what would cause this…?" Tails wondered. Sonic looked around then heard some quiet groaning. He went to the source of the sound, to see Shadow lying on the ground, with deep gashes on him.

"Shads! Tails, get over here!" he called, trying to wake up Shadow. Tails came over, and gasped as he saw the dark hedgehog.

"Is he still alive?" he asked. Shadow groaned, and then stopped moving. Sonic sighed sadly.

"I think we were too late." he muttered. Just then, Shadow started glowing a light blue colour, and his injuries healed over. He sat up, looking confused.

"What…?" he pondered, noticing a shocked fox and a surprised Sonic looking at him with their mouths hanging open.

"What are you two looking at?" he hissed.

"Shadow, dude, your injuries just…magically healed." Sonic said.

"Yes, I know…what happened to me…?" Shadow spaced out, staring into the distance.

"I think you should come back to Tails' workshop with us…before something else happens."

"Fine…"

So, Sonic and Tails headed to the workshop, with a muttering Shadow following after them.


	3. The meteorite shards!

_Yup, Thanks to Captain Hande, Lucy and Mikaela for reviewing! People are getting killed off later. But the fic's not called Four Minutes Before Death without reason!_

Tachi: SWIFT! STORY!

_Yeah…_

Chapter 2: The meteorite shards!

Back at the workshop, Tails was checking over Shadow, while Sonic watched, snacking on some chilli dogs.

"I told you Tails, I'm fine…" Shadow muttered, as the little fox kit scanned him with a strange gadget.

"But…we found you in a crater, nearly bleeding to death. I don't know how, but somehow, your injuries healed over. Do you know what happened?" Tails asked.

"…No…I saw this blue flash though…and I heard a voice…" Shadow closed his eyes.

"Cough, crazy, cough!" Sonic coughed loudly. A small Chaos spear flew over his head as a warning.

"OK, you made your point!" he said quickly. Shadow hissed, holding his side in pain, and Tails noticed.

"Maybe you should have an x-ray? You might have broken a rib or so…" he said. Shadow sighed, and nodded.

"Whatever makes you happy…" he muttered, following Tails over to a table.

"It shouldn't take long!"

Shadow lay on the table, trying to remember what had happened to him, while Tails looked at a computer screen. The fox gasped in shock.

"SONIC! You have to see this!" he yelled. Sonic zoomed over, and peered at the screen.

"Erm…what am I meant to be looking at?" he asked. Tails slowly turned around.

"It's Shadow…it's not clear…but it looks like he has five shards of…something lodged in his side and chest…this should have killed him, but he's still alive." Tails whispered.

"I think you should tell him." Sonic whispered back.

"There's no need. I already know." Shadow's voice sounded behind them. They quickly turned around.

"I think…I can remember what happened now." he mumbled.

Shadow's flashback

Shadow was standing at his favourite spot, which was the tree outside Westopolis. Hardly anyone came there, seeing as most people knew that was HIS area. The last person who tried sitting there was sent packing with a Chaos Control to the other side of the Mystic Forest.

"Things have been quiet lately…maybe I should go and visit Rouge…" Shadow said to himself. He heard a loud crash behind him, and the tree next to him got its leaves ripped off by a powerful force.

"…What the heck was that?" he wondered. He decided to go and see what had crashed, and saw a huge glowing blue meteorite sitting in a crater. He walked up to it carefully.

"A meteor? How did it crash…? GUN would have shot it before it landed…" he muttered, puzzled. The meteor glowed invitingly, and he suddenly felt drawn to it.

"It can't hurt if I see what kind of rock it is…" Shadow touched the meteorite lightly, and it glowed, giving off an aura of energy.

"…I feel…powerful. Did this rock give me more Chaos energy?"

The meteorite slowly stopped glowing, and went a dull blue colour. Shadow collapsed on the ground suddenly, feeling weak.

"Damn it…I probably shouldn't have touched it in the first place…" he hissed. His ears twitched as he heard a cracking sound, and the meteorite broke, sending sharp pieces of rock everywhere.

"Crap!" Shadow yelled, as some of the shards hit him. He saw a bright blue flash, and everything went white.

"…_I guess I'm dead then…_" he thought.

"_No, you are not. Hedgehog, you have been chosen by fate, to wield the power of the dead…"_ a mysterious voice spoke.

"…What?"

"_You should have died when the meteorite shards hit you…and in truth, you are dead…but the shards in your body are keeping you alive with their power. From those shards, you gain the power of immortality…but they cannot be removed, or you'll die."_

"You know…I'm already immortal…"

"_Yes, but you can still be killed…by touching the meteorite, your fate has changed, and now, you hold the world…in your furry little paws. Use the Ghost Tricks wisely, and stop Death from claiming all of your friends. There will be people after the meteorite shards you have, but you must not let the shards fall into evil hands…"_

"…I must be dreaming. There must be some radioactive meteorite dust or something. There's no other explanation…"

"_Now…chosen one of the fates, hedgehog who is marked by Death…awaken, and use the Ghost Tricks!"_

*end of flashback*

"…You mad, Shadow? You mad?" Sonic asked, with a troll face like expression on his face. Shadow held up a Chaos spear, and pointed it at Sonic.

"Oh, come on man! I was joking!"

"So…you can't get the meteorite shards removed, and…you have special powers now?" Tails asked.

"It looks like it…I don't know who that voice was, but I don't want to risk taking these shards out." Shadow said.

"This is really weird…when we found you in that crater, there wasn't a meteorite. I think I'll go and study that area more…and you should stay here, with Sonic."

"Fine. I don't have a home now, anyway…at least, I have one, but I don't want Samuel kicking down the door…again." Shadow muttered.

"Wait, he's still after you? Again?"

"Yeah…but, he doesn't know where I am at least."

That night (yes, a random time skip!) Sonic was sleeping in his room when he heard a lot of clattering from Shadow's room.

"Who does that guy think he is?" he asked himself angrily, getting up to knock on Shadow's door. The door suddenly flew open, and a book hit Sonic on the head.

"Yow! Right, that's it! That faker is going to get a piece of my mind!" Sonic strode into the room, and saw Shadow peacefully sleeping in his bed.

"Wait, he's not awake? Then who's-" Sonic dodged out of the way as another book flew at him. Then, a towel left on the floor suddenly twitched, and moved slowly towards the blue hedgehog.

"Holy Chaos, is this place haunted?" Sonic shouted, trying to keep the attacking towel back with a book. Shadow just twitched an ear, not waking up. Sonic jumped as the towel flung itself at him, and wrapped around his face.

"CHAOS!" Sonic yelled, racing out of the room. A cricket bat rolled after him, and started trying to whack him. Shadow still continued sleeping, and didn't move.

The next morning, Sonic was sat at the breakfast table, nursing several bruises. Tails looked at the twitching hedgehog, and sighed. Then, Shadow came down the stairs, looking tired.

"I don't know why, but my energy seems low this morning…" he muttered, going to sit on the sofa.

"THINGS IN YOUR ROOM TRIED TO KILL ME LAST NIGHT!" Sonic yelled in his face.

"Things…? Well, that explains why the room was in a mess…"

"Possessed objects? Are you sure, Sonic?" Tails wondered.

"A towel tried to suffocate me! A bat whacked me on the head!"

"I don't know anything about that…ugh!" Shadow held his head in pain slightly, and then looked up. His vision had gone blue, and time seemed to had stopped.

"What's going on with me?" he yelled.

"_You just discovered one of the Ghost Tricks. Moving objects with your soul." _the mysterious voice said.

"Soul..?" then Shadow realised the room seemed a lot bigger. He took a look at himself, and realised that he was a ghostly red flame.

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO MY BODY!" he shouted.

"_Relax. When you access the ghost realm, or the plain of spirits, your soul is separated from your body._"

Shadow took a glance around, and saw his body lying on the floor, with what looked like a blue spot on his side and a blue aura was around him.

"_That spot you can see is a core. When you see that on objects and people, you know you can possess them._"

"All I want to do is to go back the real world!"

"_Then, concentrate, and possess your body. You'll set time flowing again._"

Shadow concentrated, and then his vision went back to normal.

"Shads, are you ok? You collapsed." Sonic said with concern.

"Oh, I'm fine…I just learnt how to use a Ghost Trick." Shadow smirked.

_Ooh. I wonder what these Ghost Tricks are…? *cough, go play Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective, awesome music, with dead people, cough*_

Tachi: Do you have the flu? You keep doing really long coughs…


	4. Four Minutes Before Death

_Thanks to Hande, Lucy and Mikaela for reviewing! It would be nice to get more reviews though…_

Tachi: SHOUT OUT TIME! *looks at list* Check out Lucy Labrador's story, 'What a Long Hard Life.' And, Hande's story…'Left 4 Dead-

Sammy: *poofs in* FRYING PAN! *nearly hits me*

_ZOMG, who gave the crazy Commander a frying pan? HANDE!_

Chapter 4: 4 Minutes Before Death

(hee hee, the chapter title was done on purpose)

"A Ghost Trick? Oh, so YOU, were the one trying to kill me last night." Sonic looked at Shadow, crossing his arms.

"I didn't know…I think I used the Ghost Trick while I was asleep. You shouldn't have come in my room anyway." Shadow glared back at Sonic.

"Wow! These skills sound exciting! What else can you do?" Tails asked.

"Well…I'm not sure." Shadow concentrated, and switched back to the ghost world.

"_Welcome back. If you're here about your Ghost Tricks, then you'll find out your other skill soon. Now, you should be on guard..."_

"Who are you anyway?" Shadow asked.

"_Me? I'm just a messenger of Fate and Death. You might meet me…if your friends are unlucky enough to die._"

"I don't trust you…"

"_Then don't. I don't like you much anyway…you've stopped Death from claiming its victims many times, and it's not happy. But now, I guess you're going to give it an impressive kick in the nuts._"

"Why are you being so mysterious? Tell me what's going to happen!"

"_You'll see…in the meantime, good luck. Have fun with the Ghost Tricks._" the voice faded.

"Well…since that voice is gone…it can't hurt to possess a few objects…" Shadow grinned.

Back in the real world, Sonic was looking at Shadow, who was apparently asleep on the floor.

"So, he gets special powers? As if he wasn't over powered already…" he said.

"I've never seen anything like it! When I went to the meteor crash site, there was no trace of it…but the crater's still there. The shards of the meteorite might have disintegrated into the atmosphere."

"So we're going to be breathing in magical meteorite dust now? I hope I get a good power."

"No…it's in small amounts that probably wouldn't affect people."

"Shadow better not be lying- what?" Sonic shouted, pointing at the toaster. Tails turned around, and saw it was shuffling up and down. It stopped, and a cupboard door started opening, then slamming shut.

"Shads? Are you moving this stuff?" Sonic asked. The door stopped moving, then a marker on the counter picked itself up, and wrote in a newspaper.

'Don't call me Shads!' the note read.

"Well, this is great…we now have an invisible Shadow moving things around the workshop…" Sonic muttered.

'Damn straight!' the marker wrote.

"But, could you warn us before you start moving stuff around…?" Tails asked.

'I'm writing a note, and my body's asleep on the floor. It seems that whenever I use Ghost Tricks, I lose control of my body and fall unconscious. This is really my soul moving objects…' Shadow wrote.

"Well, enough Ghost Tricks Shads! What about a friendly race?" Sonic asked, grinning. The marker rolled unto the floor next to Shadow's body, and he got up.

"Humph. I'll win." Shadow smirked.

"Well, you don't have a Chaos emerald!" the two hedgehogs sped out, leaving a blinking Tails.

"Looks like things haven't changed at all, around here!" he said to himself.

The speedy pair sped through the forest, with Sonic in the lead, surprisingly.

"Hey Shads! Slow much?" he yelled back at Shadow, who was trailing behind him.

"Oh, don't worry faker…I'm just getting started!" Shadow powered up his hover skates, and passed right by Sonic.

"That's not fair! Take those things off!" Sonic shouted.

"You didn't say I couldn't use them." Shadow smirked, vanishing into the distance. Sonic slowed down as he heard something in the bushes. He turned around.

"Are you trying to creep up on me or something?" he asked whoever was behind him.

"Sorry hedgehog. I'm just doing my job." a voice said.

Back with Shadow, he had paused to catch his breath.

"Strange…that faker hasn't caught up with me. I better go and see what he's doing." Shadow muttered to himself.

'BANG!'

"What the heck was that…?" he wondered. He quickly ran back to where Sonic was, and saw his rival lying on the ground.

"Sonic…?" he asked, walking over. The blue hedgehog didn't move, and then Shadow realised that there was blood on his fur.

"Holy Chaos!" he shook Sonic, but he didn't move.

"He's…dead…" Shadow muttered sadly. He wasn't sure how it had happened, but Sonic was dead.

"_Yes…this is what I predicted._" the voice spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"_Because…you can still change his fate. Switch to the ghost world._"

"Fine…"

Shadow's vision turned blue, and he found himself as the red flickering flame again.

"_There's one last Ghost Trick you have. Four minutes before death. It isn't a common Ghost Trick, so you should be glad you got it._"

"Wait…are you saying I can travel back in time?"

"_Yes. Possess your friend's body. You should be able to communicate with his soul._"

Shadow sighed, and prepared himself. He possessed Sonic's body, and found himself in a blue vortex, with a green flame in front of him.

"…Sonic?" he asked, looking around.

"…Huh? What happened…?" a voice echoed from the green flame.

"Is that you? You're a flame…" Shadow muttered.

"Shadow…? Oh, wait, I think I remember now!" the green flame hopped up and down, and turned into a see through Sonic.

"Whoa. I'm a ghost? But that means…"

"Yeah. You're dead. But do you know what happened?" Shadow asked.

"Hmm…not much, really. I think I was ambushed from behind…" Sonic said.

"_Newly dead souls can't remember their death, Shadow. You'll have to go back to four minutes before he died._"

"Right…and how do I do that?" Shadow asked.

"Who are you talking to?" Sonic wondered.

"No-one."

"_Concentrate, and you'll go back in time. You better brace yourself though._"

Shadow concentrated, and to his surprise, he saw a vision of a red clock turning backwards, then everything went blue. He found himself back in the forest, and…Sonic was still alive.

"Wow…these Ghost Tricks really are something." Shadow said to himself.

"_Yes. Now…you'll be able to watch his death, and then prevent it with your Ghost Trick of possession. But, I should warn you…you can't manipulate living things. Only objects. Now…go forth and give Death a kick in the nuts!_"

4 Minutes Before Death: Sonic

(yes, I will write that.)

Sonic looked around, and saw a grey ferret walk calmly out of the bushes, holding something behind his back.

"Sorry hedgehog. I'm just doing my job." the ferret said.

"Er…who are you?" Sonic asked.

"It doesn't matter…but you, my amigo, came into contact with shards of the meteorite that fell around here…I can sense its power on you, but it looks like you're not the one with the Ghost Tricks…nevertheless, it's my job to…get rid of people who know about the meteorite…it cannot be known about, nor can it be reported to those military people…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Once again, I am truly sorry. But you are playing with things that are beyond your understanding…" the ferret whipped out a gun, and pointed it at Sonic.

"Wha-"

'BANG!'

*end of account*

"…So, that's what happened…I have to stop that ferret somehow." Shadow muttered.

"_Heh heh…why don't you try possessing that bear trap over there? It was right next to the ferret. Should make him run screaming for his mum._"

Shadow looked around, and saw a clean looking bear trap near the bushes. It hadn't been set, and it looked almost brand new.

"Yeah…that'll work."

Trick Time!  
>(why can't I write that out as well?)<p>

Shadow possessed a rock, and waited as the ferret came out of the bushes.

"_Don't forget…you have only 4 minutes. You can bring your friend back an infinite amount of times though._" the voice reminded Shadow.

"I'll remember that…let's see…I can't just hop over to the bear trap…I have to possess objects to get there. Let's see…" Shadow looked around for a path, and quickly found one.

"OK…rock to bush, bush to tree, tree to…old…tin can thing…to trap! Yes, that should work." he muttered to himself.

"Say, could you hurry up? The ferret's still ranting about his reasons, but…he's going to take out that gun soon. I would have dodged the shot…but I didn't have any warning." Sonic said.

"When did you get here? I thought I'd left you in that blue vortex."

"I followed." Sonic said smugly.

"Ugh…just keep quiet, and let me do the Ghost Tricks around here." Shadow growled.

He followed the path of cores, and then realised the ferret's foot was right on the trap, so he rolled the can to distract him.

"…A can?" the ferret wondered, stopping mid rant and moving his foot slightly off the trap.

"I knew ferrets liked shiny objects!" Sonic shouted.

"Shut up, blue hedgehog…I think it's time for me to carry out what I came for…" the ferret whipped out the gun, and was about to shoot Sonic, when-

'SNAP!'

"ARGGHHHH! MY FOOT!" the ferret collapsed on the floor, trying to get his foot free.

"I think you shouldn't move too much…here, let me help you." Sonic kicked the gun away, and tried to help the ferret up.

"_Well done, Shadow. It looks like you've changed his fate…but this won't be the last time you use that Ghost Trick to stop someone dying._"

"Huh…then I better get back to my body…" Shadow said.

Fate Averted!

*Insert Ghost Trick theme music here*

So, Shadow managed to get back to his body, and went back to the workshop. The ferret was sitting on a chair with his eyes half closed, as Tails bandaged his paw.

"I don't get why you're helping me…I should be doing my job." the ferret muttered.

"Well, in return you can tell us why you tried to kill Sonic." Shadow said, crossing his arms.

"Tried to kill me? Erm, Shads, he did that…" Sonic pointed out.

"You remember being dead?"

"Yeah…you were some ghostly red flame thingy, and you somehow turned back time…"

"What's going on?" Tails asked.

"Nothing…"

"How humiliating…to be caught by the same targets I'm meant to be assassinating…" the ferret complained.

"Oh, so you were sent to kill us? By who?" Shadow asked.

"…I can't say, but hedgehog…be prepared to suffer the wrath of the Black Claw Clan!" the ferret shouted.

"…The what?" 

"Never mind."

"Well…we'll question you in the morning." Shadow smirked.

_So...Trick Time! *Ghost Trick music plays*_

Tachi: What she means, is REVIEW time. *Ghost Trick music screeches to a stop*

_Yeah…that…Shout out for Mikaela! (Because a certain old guy interrupted Tachi) Check out her story, The Chronicles Of The Fanfiction World! Now, I have Maths work calling me._

_BTW…I heard about a news story, where a teenage boy died from deep vein thrombosis by sitting at his computer often for 12 hours. Please people, take breaks regularly, and if you get pins and needles in your leg…GO FOR A WALK IN THE NICE FRESH AIR OUTSIDE! Just a warning. That's why I didn't update yesterday...my aunts are scared I might get that. Anyhow…may StarClan light your path!_


	5. The Black Claw Clan

_Another update, and a new reviewer! WOOT!_

_So, thanks to the usual reviewers, who are Lucy, Captain Hande and Mikaela, and special thanks to the new reviewer, ShadowEmpress76. You get a taco (because I'm out of plushies) from Tachi. I'm glad you're finding this story funny…but, I thought I wasn't so good at humour…that's why it's rated Adventure/Supernatural._

Tachi: *holds up plate of tacos* THEY'RE TASTY!

_I still slightly haven't chased off the frying pan dude yet…*glares at Sammy, who is sitting in a chair* Oh well. STORY!_

Chapter 5: The Black Claw Clan

The next morning, Shadow was woken up by yelling and a loud commotion from downstairs. He slowly stuck his head out from under his blanket as Tails rushed in.

"Shadow! That ferret escaped in the night! He managed to beat my security system, and now he's gone!" the fox shouted.

"Why am I not surprised…? Let me sleep, please." Shadow curled up again, and was about to drift off into dream land when Sonic rushed in.

"SHADOW! GUN is here!" he yelled. Shadow grumbled and pulled the pillow over his head, mumbling about how life was unfair. He clearly wasn't a morning person.

"Right. We'll have to drag him out of bed." Tails said to Sonic.

"OK, you take his left leg, I'll take the right."

"You'll do no such thing." Shadow muttered underneath the pillow.

"Well, do you want to stay here and get caught? You have to go to the basement!"

"Fine, I'm leaving already…" Shadow got out of bed, and walked rather sleepily to the basement, still holding his pillow.

"FREEZE!" a voice shouted. The sleepy hedgehog looked up to see a familiar GUN agent pointing a, erm, gun at him.

"Oh, you. What do you want?" Shadow asked.

"We need the Chaos emeralds." the guy (who was called Paul, BTW) said.

"That's a change. But I don't have any." Shadow said honestly.

"…Really? THEN WHY THE HECK DID I HAVE TO APPEAR IN THIS CHAPTER ANYWAY SWIFT?" Paul shouted at the roof.

"_Could you quit breaking the fourth wall? I'm building up plot here!_"

"Fangirl authors…" Paul shook his head and vowed to go on holiday AGAIN when the story was over.

"I think I'll take this opportunity to ask you something. Paul, do you know about the Black Claw Clan?" Shadow asked.

"The what?"

"The Black Claw Clan."

"The Black Cat Gang?"

"No! The Black Claw Clan!"

"The Kuvasz?" Paul wondered.

"You've been playing too many games."

"Yeah…I'm looking forward to playing Modern Warfare 3 when it comes out. Now…I don't know anything about the Black Claw Clan. See you around, Shadow…be glad I haven't been ordered to arrest you." Paul walked off.

"That was close." Shadow muttered to himself. Sonic and Tails ran up.

"What did he want?" Tails asked.

"He wanted a Chaos emerald. I don't know why…"

"Figures. He took my yellow one away."

"I think I should go and find him…he knows something, he's just not telling me. I'm going to Station Square. See you two later." Shadow ran off.

"Shads, wait! What if he arrests you?" Sonic called after him.

A few hours later, Shadow reached Station Square, but there was a rather large crowd gathering on the road.

"I wonder what happened…" Shadow thought, going to investigate. Not wanting to get in his way, the crowd quickly made a path for him, and he saw some police and a truck parked nearby.

"Hey, do you know what happened here?" Shadow asked a lady next to him.

"I'm not sure…I think some careless driver ran over that poor guy over there. He's…dead." the woman said, pointing. Shadow looked and saw a familiar guy lying in front of the truck.

"Wait a minute…" Shadow muttered. He went closer, and saw the man was Paul.

"Oh. Great. The guy knows something, and he gets himself killed by a truck…"

Shadow sensed someone watching him, and saw the ferret from before looking at him from a nearby shop window. The ferret calmly walked out, and vanished down the road, talking on a mobile phone.

"I bet that ferret has something to do with this…but what should I do…? I mean, I don't really like Paul that much…but if I use the Ghost Tricks to turn back time, he might tell me about the Black Claw Clan…" Shadow thought. He switched to the Ghost World, and a dark blue flame appeared in front of him.

"Hey! Can you hear me?" he shouted to the flame.

"…Yeah, I guess…I'm not too sure why I'm here…I can't remember anything." the flame said.

"You're a guy named Paul, and you were hit by a truck." Shadow said.

"…No, can't remember that."

"Maybe if you see your death you'll remember…" Shadow muttered.

4 Minutes Before Death: Paul

A ferret was walking down an alleyway, talking on a mobile phone.

"Yeah…we've identified the person who touched the meteorite. It's a hedgehog. He seems to have Ghost Tricks as well…so far, we've tried to get rid of the people who know too much about the meteorite, but we've failed." the ferret listened as the unknown speaker replied back.

"OK…I will. I have a plan now anyway…bye." he put the phone in his pocket, and turned around as Paul walked up, pointing a gun at him.

"Oh…it's you." the ferret muttered.

"You're under arrest…I have no idea what your clan is planning, but maybe you'll tell me." Paul said.

"Oh, we're not planning anything…" the ferret hissed, backing away.

"You stop right there!"

"See you later." the ferret turned and ran off. Paul cursed and chased after him. The ferret knocked over some bins that he had to dodge around, and ran out onto the street.

"Stop or I'll shoot!" Paul shouted. The ferret ignored him, and looked around at the busy road.

"It's been a good trip, but…I have no plan to get caught." he ran across the road.

"Oh, the suicidal…" Paul followed after him, and slowed down as a truck drove towards him.

"Huh?"

'SCRREECH!'

*end of account*

"Suicidal? That ferret must have planned for that truck to hit you." Shadow said.

"…So I'm that guy." Paul muttered.

"Yeah. Now, if I turn back time, and save you, you'll have to tell me about the Black Claw Clan."

"The what?"

"Sigh."

Trick Time!

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I HAVE TO START FROM THIS POINT?" Shadow yelled. He was still out on the main road, with cars driving past him.

"_To explain more clearly, when you possess a person's body, and turn back time, you'll be in the past where they died. You don't teleport to where the 4 minutes started. Makes sense?_" the voice explained.

"Yeah…but it's a stupid rule…how am I supposed to save Paul now?"

"_When all is lost, sometimes you have to improvise. You can't prevent him from chasing the ferret, but you can try something else._"

"Fine…I better get started."

Shadow possessed a nearby tin can, and rolled it onto the pavement. He looked around to see if there were any cores, and realised there was just a ladder on a wall.

"Only the ladder? Sigh…I'll figure out something." Shadow jumped to the ladder and scrolled it up, and saw a windowsill. A woman opened her window, and stuck her head out.

"FLUFFY! FLUFFY! WHERE ARE YOU? IT'S TEA TIME!" she bellowed. She gave up yelling, and put out a tin of fish, before closing the window.

"Fluffy huh? Must be a pet or…" Shadow noticed a fluffy white cat jump onto the windowsill, and start sniffing around.

"Meow?" he meowed.

"Oh, I get it now…" Shadow realised. He possessed the tin of fish, and tipped it up near a flowerpot.

"I can't reach the flowerpot…so that cat will do it for me."

"Meow!" the cat started eating the fish, hitting the flowerpot with his tail. It fell over.

'SMASH!'

Shadow peered over the edge to see the ferret still fleeing. Paul had collapsed on the ground, with most of the flowerpot on his head.

"Sorry!"

Fate Averted!

Shadow groaned as his vision went black.

"Hey! Hedgehog!" He heard a voice shout. He opened his eyes to see Paul standing over him.

"You just walked up, and collapsed out of nowhere. I know what you did…and as much as it hurts me to say this…thanks." Paul said.

"Will you please tell me about the Black Claw Clan now?" Shadow asked.

"Hmmm….you know, that information is classified. But, since you saved my life…listen up. I didn't tell you that I've been investigating them, nor did I tell you to speak to Samuel, because he has files on them. I'll be seeing you." Paul walked off.

"Looks like I have a lead. I better get back to the workshop." Shadow muttered. He set off down the road, and then heard something.

"What…?"

"SURPRISE ATTACK!" a voice shouted. Shadow growled as a heavy weight dropped out of nowhere unto his back, and he felt something prick his shoulder.

"Ow…" he passed out.

"Don't let him wake up! We need to get him back to the hideout!" another voice shouted. Shadow woke up, and realised he was in a van, with a lot of ferrets trying to grab him, so he did the only thing he could.

"Chaos Blast!" he shouted. The place immediately exploded around him, and he rolled out onto the road.

"What just happened…?" he asked, feeling tired. After using his Chaos energy, he felt like fainting. He crawled to a nearby doorway, curled up and closed his eyes.

_Random notes for this chapter-When Paul appears, he made a reference to Tail Concerto, and Solatorobo. They're pretty good games._

_And, Fluffy the cat was inspired by my next door neighbour, who is usually found sticking her head out the window and screaming for her cat, when he's sitting literally right under the window. Not to be rude, Neighbour Lady, but you need glasses._


	6. Shadow needs better luck

_Double update! _

Tachi: Swift, there's a problem.

_What?_

Tachi: I don't think new reviewers will know who Sammy is…

_Sigh. *starts ranting about Shadow The Hedgehog game* there, I explained._

Tachi:…¬_¬

_Seriously, I cannot be asked to explain right now…I have a headache…PM me with questions!_

Chapter 6: Shadow needs better luck.

"….What…" Shadow felt someone shaking him gently. He slowly woke up, and found himself in a bed.

"Hey, ." a female voice said. Shadow looked around, and saw a bat sitting by the bed.

"Rouge? What happened?" Shadow asked, trying to get up. A sharp pain hit his head, and he growled.

"Well, you should tell me what do you think you're doing, passing out on my doorstep, and getting soaked by the rain. A guy nearly mistook you for a welcome mat you know." Rouge said.

"I have a headache…and what is that Chaos forsaken racket I'm hearing?" Shadow hissed angrily, trying to shield his ears. He could hear loud rowdy laughter, the clink of glasses and heavy metal music playing downstairs, and quite frankly, it was close to making his ears bleed.

"Oh, it's just Heavy Metal night in the club. It's pretty busy now, so I have Omega covering for me. I better get downstairs before he decides to blow a guy's head off just because he looks like Eggman."

"Freaking…" Shadow swore, his headache becoming worse.

"Anyway, seeing as you look really out of it, you should get more rest. I haven't forgotten about your sensitive hearing, so…" Rouge gave Shadow some earplugs. As he reached out to take them, he realised that his gloves were missing. And so were his shoes and socks.

"Rouge, you didn't…" he began to say, his muzzle turning bright red.

"Yes, I did. The rain POURED down, Shadow. By time I got out there, your fur was soaked through, and so were your gloves and shoes! I had to use my hairdryer on you."

"How humiliating…" Shadow muttered, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Look on the bright side, at least you didn't end up on Sammy's doorstep. He lives like a few doors down and I'm pretty sure he'd have done worse to you." Rouge pointed out. Shadow shuddered at the thought, and then fitted in his earplugs.

"I'll get back to the bar now, and come up here in maybe a few hours. You could maybe help out then, if you're feeling up to it. Chaos knows how many guys have tried to jump over the counter at me…" Rouge shook her head and walked out. Shadow yawned and went to sleep, dreaming about screaming rock star chickens with guitars for some strange reason.

Many, many hours later, he was woken up by noisy clanging. He opened one eye and found himself looking at a large robot.

"Greetings, Shadow. I trust the music hasn't damaged your hearing." Omega said.

"Oh, hi…I haven't seen you for a while. How's life?" Shadow asked.

"Life, as you call it, is normal. Sensors have not picked up an Eggman robot for ten days."

"That sounds good, I guess…"

"Rouge has requested your presence downstairs. Follow me." Omega clanked off. Shadow sighed, put his gloves and shoes back on, and went after the robot. He flattened down his ears as he saw crowds of people sitting at tables and going about their daily drinking routines.

"Damn it, I hate crowded places like this…" he muttered, walking over to where Rouge and Omega were, behind the counter.

"So, you're up! You can help out for a bit while you tell me what happened to you." Rouge said, serving up a drink.

"You won't believe me." Shadow explained what had happened to him over the past few days, while shooting death glares at anyone staring at him.

"So, you've got Ghost Tricks…and you need to talk to Sammy somehow?" Rouge asked.

"Yeah…without being arrested. Or I could break into his office and steal whatever file he has on the Black Claw Clan."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…I heard a rumour he has a guard dog…trained to attack anything black, red and spiky in the area."

"That guy has too much time on his hands." Shadow sighed. He was surprised when Rouge suddenly shoved him under the counter.

"What's wrong?" he whispered.

"Said guy just turned up looking very annoyed." Rouge replied back. Shadow flattened down his ears even more when he heard Samuel's voice.

"Rouge…It is nearly one in the morning, and I have a ton of paperwork to do." he said.

"And…? Can't you dump it on a recruit or something?"

"No. I can't freaking concentrate with loud heavy metal playing across the street, and the neighbours are complaining! I have some old lady living next door to me, and she keeps banging on the wall, thinking I'm playing the music! Turn it down!" Samuel shouted.

"OK, calm down…don't have a temper tantrum over it…" Rouge stopped speaking as she saw Samuel's eye twitch.

"Can we turn the music down, over there?" she called over to some guitar players. They shrugged, and played more quietly.

"Oh yeah…is it true you have a dog, and you've been training it to attack Shadow?" she asked.

"Yes…he's called Lucky. That hedgehog's going to have the shock of his life when he meets him…" Samuel walked off.

"Is it just me, or is he crankier than normal?" Shadow wondered from underneath the counter.

"Yeah, he is."

Just then, Rouge saw a ferret watching her from a distance. The ferret walked slowly up to the counter and smiled rather like a smug cat. Which is strange, considering he's a ferret.

"Have you seen a black hedgehog called Shadow, by any chance? I need to speak to him, and I've heard he hangs around here…" he said.

"No, haven't seen him. Why?" Rouge asked.

"I have a score to settle with him…and it says on this radar that he's hiding just under the counter."

Rouge sweatdropped as there was a loud bang under the counter, and Shadow popped up, rubbing his head.

"So, now you want to speak to me? After your friends knocked me out and tried to take me down to some hideout?" Shadow growled angrily, glaring at the ferret.

"I want you to consider something. My leader can help you. We know you have meteorite shards in your body…and it must be painful." the ferret said, not intimidated.

"Ow, the pain. The agony. The horror." Shadow said sarcastically.

"Well, not painful then. The point is, you need to get them removed. Otherwise, you'll die a slow and painful death. Ghost Tricks may be useful, but they're not worth death. Do the right thing…and come down to my clan's base."

"Wait, wait a minute…you're expecting me to go to your base peacefully, when you've been trying to kill off people I know? Oh, yeah, I remember, you DID kill them." Shadow crossed his arms.

"Fine. Be like that. The Black Claw Clan will have those meteorite pieces…even if we have to kill you…now, I've got someone to kill. Good night." the ferret walked off, swishing his tail about furiously.

"That's one strange ferret, Shadow." Rouge commented.

"I recommend immediate action against him." Omega said.

"Oh, I'll stop him later…right now, I need to find away to get into Samuel's office." Shadow muttered.

The next morning, or rather, a few hours later, seeing as it was already morning, Shadow was clearing up some broken bottles, and tipping drunks unto the pavement outside, when Rouge ran up.

"Shadow! I think I have a way to sneak you into the GUN base!" she grinned.

"Oh, do tell."

-15 minutes later-

Shadow stood staring at the GUN base outside, with his eye twitching.

"You want me to do WHAT?" he shouted at Rouge.

"Look, all you have to do is pretend to be my prisoner, and I'll say I have to take you to Samuel. I'll distract him with coffee, while you get whatever file you need." Rouge explained.

"That's insane. There's no way they'll-"

"FREEZE HEDGEHOG!" a group of GUN soldiers yelled, pointing their guns at Shadow.

"…Where did they come from?"

"It's okay, I captured him. See you guys around." Rouge yanked Shadow by the ear, and walked into the base. Once they were out of sight, Shadow glared at Rouge.

"You could have warned me you were going to do that." he grumbled, nursing his ear.

"I had to make it look like I caught you…next time, put up a fight or something. Now, come on, let's go find the office."

BANG!

"Was that a gunshot?" Shadow wondered.

"No, duh, we're in a military base."

They managed to find Samuel's office, and Rouge opened the door. She gulped, and turned to Shadow.

"Slight problem here." she said.

"What?"

"See for yourself."

Shadow stuck his head into the room, and saw Samuel face down on his desk.

"Oh, he's probably missing his coffee. Or his old age caught up with him."

"Shadow, he's dead." Rouge pointed at the blood on the desk.

"…." Shadow went silent.

"Shadow?"

"…"

"Well, I guess it must be hard for you-"

"YEEEEESSSSSSS! THANK CHAOS, YES!" Shadow did a backflip, and a victory dance.

"…OK, you're fine about this then?" Rouge asked.

"Of course! Now I can WALK in public without some old guy going, 'I've got you cornered, rodent!" Shadow shouted in joy.

"Have a bit more respect…I mean, he could start haunting you forever…" Rouge muttered.

"Oh, I'll just call Ghostbusters!"

"Right…well, I don't want to hang around, so find the file, and let's get out of here."

"OK!" Shadow started looking around the office, until he came across a note.

'I owe you one file Shadow. From Ferret assassin you met'

"…The file's gone?" Shadow muttered.

"Looks like it…this place has been searched…I guess that means-" Rouge was cut off.

"NOOOOOOOOO! NO! DEAR CHAOS, I REFUSE TO BRING HIM BACK!" Shadow yelled. His vision suddenly blurred, and turned red.

"What the-"

"Hey, you!" Shadow turned around slowly to see a yellow and blue flame next to him.

"Oh, not you…" he muttered.

"You're dead, right? So you can tell me what's going on?" Samuel asked. Shadow sighed. This was going to be a pretty long day.

_YAY, wait I mean, *acts* what a tragedy. _

Tachi: PARTY TIME!

Reimaru: LET'S KILL SOME MORE PEOPLE!

*strange stares directed at him*

Reimaru: Fine, let's SAVE people. Idiotic mortals…


	7. Bring on the Ghost Tricks!

_Ooh, sorry about the late updates…I was banned from my Netbook, and school is starting back soon…I know, I shouldn't be online, but yeah…thanks to the loyal reviewers!_

Question of the Day: If you have played Pokemon Black and White, which starter is your favourite?

Chapter 7: Bring on the Ghost Tricks!

"So…I'm dead?" Samuel asked Shadow. They were both in the Ghost World, and Shadow was beginning to lose his patience.

"Yeah, you are. Did you see who killed you?" Shadow asked.

"…Can't remember. Why are you here anyway?"

"No reason…" Shadow suddenly got a funny idea, and grinned to himself. Okay, he didn't really grin as such, because souls don't have mouths and they communicate telepathically.

"Your name is Samuel, and you're a pretty rainbow unicorn, who likes cupcakes and…" Shadow sniggered.

"WHAT! I CAN'T BE A UNICORN! THAT'S CRAZY!"

"Damn, he didn't fall for it.."Shadow muttered.

"So…what are you doing here, hedgehog?" Samuel asked, glaring at Shadow.

"Ghost Tricks, 4 minutes before death, secret file, ferrets who've played too much Assassin's Creed. In a nutshell."

"So…you've heard of the Ghost Tricks…and you have them…how strange."

"Yeah. And sadly, I'm going to have to stop your death. But I'll only do that if you promise to tell me what those ferrets want, and more about the Ghost Tricks. Deal?"

"…Deal…" Samuel grumbled.

"_Shadow…have you noticed anything strange about your friend? Or the colour of the Ghost World?"_ the voice asked.

"Now you mention it…the Ghost World is red now…and usually it's blue…" Shadow said, looking around. The Ghost World really was a pretty red colour.

"Hey! Turn back time already!" Samuel shouted, getting impatient.

"Fine…why do I have such bad luck?"

" You know, I never got a chance to have iced coffee…or go to a coffee making event…" Samuel sighed sadly. Shadow just sighed and turned back time.

4 Minutes Before Death: Sammy, I mean, Samuel.

Samuel was reading some paperwork at his desk, and shaking his head.

"Blasted ferrets…why did they have to go and rebel? Didn't they think I wouldn't get the damn paperwork to fill out? It's going to take hours to go through all this…" he complained. Just then, a ferret walked in, smirking. He walked up to the desk.

"Hello…Samuel." he said.

"A ferret? What do you want? Did you come to surrender?" Samuel asked, glaring at the ferret.

"No…quite the opposite. In fact, I've come for a file and that meteorite shard you have. Radar sent me."

"Radar…so he's still alive then…why doesn't he come here himself, and get revenge?"

"Because…he doesn't need to, and you know too much…way too much. Where's the shard?" the ferret started looking around the office.

"You won't find it around here. I gave it to someone else. Good luck finding it." Samuel said, slowly taking his gun out. The ferret paused as Samuel tried to fire his gun, but it just clicked.

"WHAT? I'm out of bullets!" Samuel yelled. The ferret grinned.

"Looks like you're in a tight spot. I don't need the meteorite shard anyway…that hedgehog has most of the shards. So I'll take this file…" the ferret snatched the file off the desk, and then took his gun out.

"You're really going to shoot me? When I have no weapon? You ferrets really have sunk low…" Samuel muttered.

"I'm not sorry for this. Bye."

BANG!

*end of account*

"Oh, that gunshot was heavenly…" Shadow sighed.

"You don't have to rub it in!" Samuel yelled.

"Whatever…but, it really was music to my ears."

"You're a demon. A evil demon hedgehog."

"And you're dead." Shadow smirked and turned time back again.

Trick Time!

"More like lounge around time…" Samuel muttered under his breath. Shadow just sat back, and watched the scene play out.

"I could get used to this…" he said cheerfully.

"Aren't you going to like, I don't know…DO SOMETHING?" Samuel yelled in Shadow's face.

"Yeah, in a bit…but, it looks like there's not many paths I can take around here. I might just have to let the scene play out again."

"I have had enough of this! I'll just save myself!"

Shadow jumped in shock as his vision turned red again, and he saw Samuel's soul possessing a cup. The ferret was standing directly in front of it, pointing the gun.

"Samuel…you don't have Ghost Tricks. I do." he pointed out.

"I know that! But I'm dead, so I'm a ghost, so that means I CAN do Ghost Tricks! You wait until I'm alive again!" Samuel jumped up and down.

"You're doing the Ghost Tricks wrong."

Samuel just swore angrily at Shadow, and possessed the ferret. The world went back to normal, except the ferret was twitching. He pulled his gun back, and pointed it at his own head.

"What the heck?" Shadow shouted.

"_There's a meteorite shard somewhere in this office. So that guy must have been exposed to it…and he got the power to possess living things. I'm surprised you didn't notice. People with Ghost Tricks can switch to the Ghost World themselves, and even though your friend doesn't have the Trick of 4 Minutes Before Death, since you went back to the past, he came too._" the voice explained.

"He's not my friend…"

"_Well, if I were you, I would help out now. There's a path nearby._"

Shadow possessed a random book on a shelf, and made it land on the ferret's head. He stopped twitching, and passed out on the floor.

"There, I saved you! Now, you better tell me everything!" he shouted to Samuel.

"Fine…but, I want to know more about these Ghost Tricks you have."

Fate Averted! (WHY?)

So, Shadow returned to the present, and unexpectedly found himself being strangled by a cranky Commander, while Rouge was trying to break up the fight.

"What the Chaos, Samuel! I just saved your life!" Shadow gasped for breath.

"Yeah, because you want something out of it! Did you honestly think I was going to tell you anything?" Samuel asked.

"Guys, come on! Break it up!" Rouge shouted, trying to pull his hands off Shadow.

"Ow…" a voice muttered from the floor. Samuel looked down and saw the ferret was still there, knocked out.

"I nearly forgot about him. Oh well." he went back to strangling Shadow. The door opened, and Paul walked in, and saw the random fight going on.

"…Okay…Sir, I've got information on the Black Claw Clan…" he said slowly.

"Well, come back later, I'm killing Shadow!" Samuel yelled at him. Shadow stopped moving around.

"Finally, he's dead…"

"I wouldn't count on that…" Rouge smiled. Samuel glared at her, and then a rather heavy book fell on his head. He dropped Shadow, and passed out.

"Just what's up with this guy? I used the Ghost Tricks to save his miserable life, and he tries to kill me!" Shadow shouted, getting up.

"He didn't have coffee today…at all…the coffee maker's broken." Paul explained.

"Oh, that explains a lot."

"Maybe if you fix the coffee maker, he'll help you?" Rouge suggested.

"Why did I come here?" Shadow facepalmed.

After an hour of hitting the coffee maker, cursing it and trying to get it to work, Samuel managed to get his cup of coffee.

"Since you fixed that machine, I'll tell you about the Black Claw Clan." he said, rather calmly.

"Glad that's over…and we still have a ferret around here you know." Shadow looked around for the ferret, only to find he was gone.

"He must have run off while YOU were double crossing me." he glared at Samuel, who just shrugged.

"So…aren't you going to tell us about that file now?" Rouge asked.

"Do I have to?"

And then, Shadow lost his patience and snapped.

"YES YOU DO! YOU BETTER TELL ME BEFORE I TAKE THAT COFFEE AWAY!" he threatened, hitting the desk.

"NO! NOT THE COFFEE! I'll start talking!" Samuel panicked.

_I know, it's a short chapter…but hopefully, I'll be able to update soon. Now, I'm going to run for my life._

Tachi: Why?

_Because Shadow is glaring at me…and he doesn't look happy…_

Shadow: *death glares at me*

…_REVIEW! *runs off, screaming*_


	8. Of jackals and Maths work

_Time for an late update!_

Tachi: Late because someone was lazy.

_At least I didn't get caught by an old guy. _

Tachi:…Thanks to all the reviewers! We have some new reviewers, who are Supersonic50, and Epsilon Team Sgt. Mike! Also, everyone gets Reimaru plushies.

Reimaru: PLUSHIES OF ME?

_Because demon foxes of darkness never looked so cute in plush! *dodges Reimaru's tails*_

Disclaimer: _Well…I don't own the Sonic characters, but I own Tachi._

Tachi: I AM NOT OWNED!

Chapter 8: Of jackals and Maths work.

"…." Shadow stayed silent, glaring at Samuel, who was still sipping his coffee. Rouge was sitting on a chair admiring a Chaos emerald she had 'borrowed' off Samuel's desk, while Paul leaned against the door, and played Pokémon White.

"…" Shadow went, continuing to stare at the old dude.

"You know, there's nothing like black coffee without sugar you know." Samuel said.

"Yeah, whatever…this jewel really is pretty…" Rouge replied, still staring at the Chaos emerald.

"Meh." Paul muttered, interested in his game.

"OK, this has gone on for nearly an hour now. You've just stood there, like a bloody Christmas decoration, and had two cups of coffee! You're addicted to it!" Shadow shouted at Samuel.

"Oh, keep your fur on. I'll explain in a bit…" Samuel glanced over at Rouge and saw she was cuddling the Chaos emerald. He sighed, and snatched it off her.

"Hey!" she shouted.

"Rouge, you need to go see a psychologist…honestly…"

"Well, at least I don't get upset over missing coffee breaks and Death Note on TV." Rouge huffed.

"You look at Death Note? Seriously? Do you look at Naruto as well?" Shadow asked Samuel, who sweatdropped.

"What's it to you? Anyway, we aren't here to discuss anime…the Black Claw Clan are still at large, and they must be planning something…" he muttered.

"Just who are those crazy ferrets anyway?"

"They're a group of renegade elite GUN agents. Radar the Ferret leads them, and he'll do anything to get his paws on those meteorite shards. And yes, I know about the meteorite." Samuel explained.

"You still haven't explained why they're killing people." Shadow said.

"Radar doesn't want anyone else to get the shards before them, so he's ordered open season on anyone who came into contact with the shards. He's insane, and he killed three GUN agents with his bare hands, so it would be wise to not get in his way."

"He sounds like a delightful guy." Rouge remarked.

"Which means...Shadow, you're their target."

"Why do people come after me?" Shadow shouted, kicking the desk.

"That's all I'm going to say for now. But…I want to know. How the heck did you end up with Ghost Tricks? Some scientists researched the meteorite, and they concluded that the shards from the meteorite can only affect dead people. To get Ghost Tricks, you must have been killed by the shards."

"…But I'm not dead…"

"Yeah. He doesn't look like a zombie. Or a vampire, for that matter. Actually, if I was a Twilight fangirl, I'd swear that Shadow was one of those evil vampires. I mean, he has fangs and red eyes…" Rouge stopped speaking as Shadow turned to glare at her.

"Rouge. Not helping." he hissed.

"Sorry. I just couldn't help pointing it out…"

"So in short…you're staying here. Radar can't get the meteorite shards. And I think maybe while you're here, you could help with research into the Ghost Tricks."

"I didn't ask for this!"

"Well, if you prefer, I could just arrest you on the spot for many different crimes, including stealing a Chaos emerald from a museum, being an illegal experiment, and for getting on my nerves." Samuel finished, looking rather smug.

"Don't arrest me, arrest the crazy author!" Shadow yelled, pointing at the ceiling.

"_HEY! Don't bring me into this!_" a voice shouted.

"I thought we agreed to not break the fourth wall…" Rouge muttered.

"Maybe Shadow's right. Maybe I should arrest that fangirl." Samuel said thoughtfully. There was a moment's silence, and then a ton of paper fell on him out of nowhere.

"This looks suspiciously like…Maths work." Shadow picked up a sheet of paper, and saw it had rather bad handwriting on it, with many hideous algebra equations scribbled in random places.

"_I had to drop it somewhere…anyway, we're getting away from the plot!_"

After that brief interruption to the chapter, Shadow and Rouge left the office (and Paul was still playing on his DS) and went to the library for some reason.

"This is why I didn't want to come here! Now I might be here in this Chaos forsaken place for a few weeks!" Shadow growled angrily, making a neatly stacked pile of Twilight novels fall into a fireplace and catch on fire.

"Well…at least you're not locked up in a prison cell. I think we should be more worried about Radar." Rouge said.

"Radar's the least of my worries…at least nothing happens here. Like a jackal trying to steal from Samuel's office for some reason."

Holy StarClan, foreshadowing.

That night, Shadow was woken up in his room by flashing lights, loud alarms ringing, and people shouting outside. He grumbled a few curse words to himself, and stuck his head out into the corridor.

"SORRY, SHADOW! REALLY!" a voice shouted. Shadow jumped back in shock as a feral jackal raced past him, or rather, spindashed,

"What the heck?" he asked himself. Samuel came running after the jackal.

"That crazy shapeshifter's stolen an important file, and the meteorite shard from my office! Why didn't you catch her as she went past?" Samuel yelled at Shadow, looking pretty annoyed.

"Well, excuse me, Commander, but I'd like to keep my arms from getting pulled out of their sockets. Didn't you see how fast that jackal was going?" Shadow complained.

"Well, you could have tripped her up or something!"

Meanwhile, further down the corridor, the jackal had slowed down, pausing to take some deep breaths.

"Holy Amaterasu, they made that technique look so easy on Ginga Nagareboshi Gin. I'd better get out of here-" the jackal dodged out of the way as a dart hit the floor where she was standing. She turned around to see a rather furious Samuel.

"NO ONE STEALS FROM ME AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" he yelled.

"Zetsu Tenrou Battouga! Heavenly Wolf Fang, or whatever that's supposed to translate to!" the jackal sped off, before curling into a ball like a hedgehog, and crashing though a wall.

"YOU THIEVING JACKAL! THAT'S GOING TO BE DOCKED FROM MY PAY!" Samuel chased after her.

Back with Shadow, he had managed to find Rouge.

"So…what's going on?" he asked her.

"You know what you said in the library? Well, Tachi broke into Samuel's office and stole a file and some shard. Which is strange, seeing as they're not shiny…" Rouge explained.

"Wait, Tachi, here? I thought she would be far away, robbing some innocent jeweler or something…"

"Well, she's not."

"ZETSU TENROU BATTOUGA!" Tachi yelled, speeding past them. Samuel followed after her.

"When I get my hands on you, you're going to get it!" he threatened.

"Which is why I'm not stopping!" Tachi barked back.

"I think we should try and get those items back. Before Tachi gets turned into a decorative furry mat." Shadow sighed, facepalming.

"OK, you do that. In the meantime, I think I can hear an abandoned Chaos emerald calling me." Rouge ran off.

"How helpful of her…"

After much running and dodging soldiers, Shadow finally caught up to Tachi, who was hiding under a random table.

"Tachi, what are you doing here? I mean, this is GUN's base, you know…" he panted. Tachi stuck her head out from under the table, revealing she had a file in her mouth. She dropped it, and sniffed the air, before sighing in relief and turning to Shadow.

"I had no choice. Some ferret dude told me to steal the file from Sammy's office, along with that dull rock. He said if I didn't, my friend would get shot, and the deadline is tomorrow!" she cried.

"A ferret? What did he look like?"

"Erm. He was mostly black with a white muzzle, and he really smelt funny. Like a smell of rotting flesh…and his tail was bandaged I think…he was one creepy guy." Tachi shivered.

"Did he say his name?"

"Yeah, he was called Radar…he really didn't smell nice at all." Tachi sniffed the air again, and growled.

"I better get out of here before I get caught…"

Shadow looked up as Samuel walked into the room, holding a gun. He glared at Tachi, who gulped and hid back under the table.

"Finally, I have you cornered!" he shouted, ignoring Shadow and pointing his gun at Tachi.

"Shining Amaterasu…" Tachi whimpered.

"Samuel, look, you don't have to shoot her. I found the file." Shadow said, picking up the file.

"I still need that meteorite shard."

"Oh, yeah, that…I kinda accidently swallowed it…it's very small, you know…" Tachi nervously laughed, backing away from the gun being held in her face.

"YOU DID WHAT?"

"It didn't taste nice, either…" Tachi flattened down her ears, and passed out as a dart hit her side.

"You didn't have to do that, you know…" Shadow muttered. Samuel turned around, and aimed the dart gun at him.

"You're just as bad as that jackal!"

"Oh, Chaos…" Shadow muttered as his vision went black. Samuel smirked down at the hedgehog, and then another stack of freshly done Maths work fell on him.

"_That's for Tachi!"_ the authoress shouted down.

_There's nothing like dropping homework on people. Sigh. _

Tachi: I really got caught? But I never get caught!

Shadow: *death glares at me*

_I was writing with a major writer's block with this chapter._

Question of the day: _Since I was pressured into asking this…does anyone like coffee? BTW, if you wave coffee in your review, you might just attract Sammy. So watch out._

Tachi: Wait, attract? *quickly throws coffee out of window* phew.


	9. Lucky!

_YAY FOR DOUBLE UPDATE!_

Tachi: And she isn't lazy anymore!

_Yup…thanks to all the reviewers! I appreciate them, really!_

Disclaimer: _Don't own Sonic characters, I own Tachi, the random ferrets and Paul…not sure about Lucky…_

Lucky: Woof!

Samuel: Of all the dogs in the world, I had to get a fluffy girly looking one?

_Yup! _

Chapter 9: Lucky!

_And then the author ran out of ideas for a good chapter title._

"Shadow…" a mysterious voice spoke. Shadow groaned, and opened one eye, to see a rather blurry thing standing over him.

"Ow…" he muttered, his vision going black again.

"Shadow, wake up." the voice said more firmly.

"Go away…it's not morning yet…"

"If you don't get up, I'll bite you."

"…"

"FOR THE SAKE OF SHINIES, WAKE UP!" the voice yowled in Shadow's ear. Shadow felt something sharp poking into his shoulder, and he jumped up, only to find a wild jackal right up in his face.

"Damn!" he yelled, backing away.

"FINALLY! You're up!" Tachi barked, licking Shadow's face in excitement.

"Tachi! Keep a leash on your instincts!" Shadow managed to push Tachi away from him, and looked around, holding his head in pain.

"I really hate darts…they always leave you with a headache…when I see that Commander, he's going to get it…"

"Oh yeah…about that…erm, we're in a prison cell, Rouge said she'll try and 'drop' the keys out by the door, I still have that disgusting piece of charcoal, and Sammy is in one terrible mood." Tachi explained, wagging her tail.

"Well, we'll have to break out of here then…can you still use your spinning attack, or shapeshift into something large enough to kick the door down?" Shadow asked.

"I tried using my attack, and it just gave me a headache…I guess I could turn into a raptor hawk." Tachi said, thoughtfully twitching her ears.

"By the way…why are you acting like a jackal? You know, a feral one."

"I don't know! It just comes and goes…anyway, I'll try shifting now."

Shadow watched as Tachi growled, and turned into a giant hawk, big enough to carry a sheep away. She hopped up to the door, and started pecking it, only making a few dents in the thick metal door.

"I don't think we're getting out of here any time soon." Tachi muttered, shifting back into a jackal.

"You've weakened the door…now, let me try!" Shadow backed up to the wall of the cell, and charged at the door. He gave it one almighty epic kick, and it slowly fell over with a clang.

"Humph. Piece of cake."

"You really have to teach me how to do that…"

The pair cautiously came out of the cell, only to see a waving arm sticking out from under the door.

"Ooops. I think you made the door fall on someone…" Tachi sweatdropped, and tried to see who was under the door.

"Is it Samuel?" Shadow asked hopefully.

"No…it's some random person."

"Oh. Well, just leave them there."

"It's Paul!" a muffled cry shouted.

"Oh, you…"

Tachi suddenly froze, and sniffed the air. She shivered, and started to walk off, leaving a puzzled Shadow.

"What is it?" he asked, following after her.

"It's Old Dude…" Tachi called back over her shoulder.

"Your sense of smell is that sharp?"

"It's not difficult, just start running for shelter when you smell coffee…" Tachi grinned. They walked into a random room, and found a crowd of GUN soldiers, including Samuel, who had somehow gotten a hold of Paul's DS. They stared at the cause of the interruption.

"Tachi, I think this is the staff room." Shadow whispered.

"Right…erm…we'll come back later…maybe with some doughnuts…or whatever you dudes like…" Tachi said, slowly backing towards the door.

"We're screwed."

"Indeed you are…" Samuel hissed, taking his gun out.

"I think we should make a run for it...as dignified as possible…" Shadow made a dash to the door, and Tachi quickly followed after them. Samuel just grinned.

"Well, this should be good training for Agent Lucky…" he muttered, getting out a dog whistle.

"Sir! You can't unleash the fluffy fanged fury on them!" a soldier shouted in shock.

"Oh, I will."

Halfway down the corridor, Tachi gasped, and twitched her ears.

"…Someone just blew a dog whistle…MUST GO TO INVESTIGATE!" she screamed, running back. Shadow managed to grab her by the bandana, and pulled the struggling jackal back.

"No! Control yourself…it's probably a trap…"

"Fine…"

As Tachi settled down, Shadow heard some thunderous growling coming from around the corner. A huge sinister sharp toothed shadow slowly appeared on the wall, and paused.

"I don't like this…" Shadow muttered, getting ready to fight.

"What is that?" Tachi asked, her eyes wide with fright.

"Rouge told me that the Commander had a pet dog called Lucky…and he apparently trained it to attack me on sight…"

Shadow braced himself as he heard paws padding to where they were, and looked into the dog's eyes as it came into view.

Only to find it was a small fluffy white Chihuahua.

"What…the…is that a Chihuahua?" he asked, as the dog barked, and sat down in front of him.

"Yeah…I think it is…"

"Woof!" the Chihuahua barked, wagging his tail. Shadow noticed a tag on his collar, and tried to read it.

"Name, Lucky…job, guard dog…owner, Commander Samuel…" Shadow read out.

"You mean, the scary old guy likes Chihuahuas?" Tachi giggled. Right at that moment, Samuel walked up.

"Oh, he's not just a Chihuahua…Lucky is trained to sniff out Chaos energy, and bring down his target quickly…and the target is you, Shadow…" he smirked.

"I fail to see what damage a fluffy rat-dog can do. I mean, look at it. It's nearly girly! You could stick a giant pink bow on its head! Don't you know people carry these dogs in HANDBAGS? Tachi could probably own this thing with a whack of her tail, and that's rich, considering she can't fight."

"HEY!" Tachi yowled.

"I think you're wrong about that…Lucky, ATTACK!" Samuel shouted. The rather 'friendly' Chihuahua snarled, and suddenly leapt at Shadow, pinning him down.

"Shadow!" Tachi cried as the hedgehog tried to pull the attacking dog off him. She stepped forward to help, and found a gun right in her face.

"Don't move." Samuel warned.

"Chaos forsaken canine!" Shadow growled, as Lucky bit his ear.

And then Rouge walked around the corner.

"Erm…what's going on here?" she asked. Samuel turned around.

"Nothing." he said, pointing his gun at Shadow. Tachi saw the moment to attack, and shifted into a raptor hawk. She tapped Samuel on the shoulder.

"Oi. Old dude. Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" she hissed. Samuel slowly turned around and saw a hawk looming over him, with a razor sharp beak, and even sharper claws.

"…This is why I don't like shapeshifters…" he muttered.

"Oh yeah. Fear me. AUTHOR ASSISTANT POWERS!" Tachi yelled suddenly. A giant pile of Geography coursework, with neatly written diagrams and tables, poofed into existence and landed on Samuel.

"Why me?" he asked himself, sounding muffled. Lucky stopped his attack, and whined, getting up to sniff at the coursework pile. Shadow got up, brushing his fur.

"What took you so long, Rouge?" he exclaimed.

"Well, sorry…but I got a message from a ferret…he wants the file and shard, or he'll shoot a fox called Loki…"

"NO! We have to get down there!" Tachi howled, running over to the coursework pile, and managing to get a bunch of keys.

"GIVE THOSE BACK, YOU FLEA BITTEN THIEF!" Samuel shouted, trying to snatch his keys back. Tachi growled, and bit his hand.

"YOW!"

"That's for Loki. If he's dead..." Tachi shook her head, with tears in her eyes.

"OK…I guess the plan is to get the file, and give it to the ferret, but…what about the meteorite shard? Tachi swallowed it…" Shadow remembered.

"That's a problem…"

"There's no time! We'll sort that out when we get there!"

They hurried off, leaving Lucky to try and get the heap of paper off Samuel.

"You know, I was having a good week. Until that damn hedgehog showed up…" Samuel grumbled.

"Woof."

"Exactly."

A few hours later, in a shady part of town, a ferret was leaning against a street lamp and reading a book. There was a small feral silver grey fox sitting next to him, tied up.

"Grr…" he growled, glaring at the ferret.

"I hope your friend gets here soon. Otherwise, you're going to be roadkill…" the ferret muttered.

"WAIT" a voice shouted. The ferret looked up as Tachi ran up.

"Ah, it's you. I was getting worried, you know. Do you have the items I asked you to steal?" he asked.

"Yeah…here's the file…" Tachi handed over the file, and the ferret grinned.

"Radar will be most happy when he gets this…but you forgot something. The shard?"

"I swallowed it."

"Typical. Oh well, it's not too much bother though…I hope you don't have any family members."

"No…I was kicked out of my pack by my half-sister." Tachi mumbled.

"Sorry to hear that. I'll try and make this quick then, and give your body a proper burial." the ferret reached for his gun, only to find it wasn't there.

"…what?"

"Sorry no one told you. My friend's one sneaky pickpocket." Tachi grinned. The ferret turned around, and saw that the little fox was free, and he was holding the gun in his mouth. Shadow and Rouge were standing behind him, smirking.

"…It looks like you've outwitted a ferret for once." he smiled slightly.

"Yeah, we did." Shadow hit the ferret over the head, knocking him out.

"I think we should head back to my place for now and question this guy." Rouge declared.

"Oh, cool, I could do with some food…Loki, do you want to come?" Tachi asked the fox. He shook his head, and stepped forward to give Tachi a lick on the head. Then he howled and ran off into the night.

"That's one strange fox…" Shadow muttered.

"Yeah, erm…I know I should have explained before…he's a thief like me. But he likes to pickpocket…he works by himself."

"At least we don't have to worry about Sammy."

Shadow blinked as his vision went red, and a yellow and blue flame appeared in front of him.

"...I just jinxed it, didn't I?"

"Yeah. You did. Now you better get that jackal to explain why I can do Ghost Tricks now!" Samuel shouted.

"…"

"And, I need that file and shard back!"

"Fine…"

Shadow's vision went back to normal.

"Guys, problem." he said.

"What now…?" Rouge sighed impatiently.

"Samuel got Ghost Tricks."

"…AHHHH! GHOST! AHHHHH!" Tachi screamed, turning into a rat and jumping onto Shadow's head. As he pulled her off, Shadow noticed her yellow eyes were flickering blue.

"…Great…"

_I wonder what Tachi did. Put your theories in the reviews, I like reading a good idea._

Samuel: I HAVE A GIRLY DOG! SERIOUSLY! IT'S FLUFFY AND IT HAS A HIGH PITCHED BARK! TAKE IT BACK!

Shadow: Serves you right.

Tachi: And the author was looking at Beverly Hills Chihuahua earlier today! ^_^

_Yeah…erm…THEORIES! Or I'll send Tachi to steal any shiny items from you._


	10. The truth about Radar

_I'm back in action, yeah man!_

Tachi: Swift's been playing Solatorobo and failing to update her stories…¬_¬

_Yup…TO THE CHAPTER! Shout out to my mentor if you're reading this! (you're probably thinking I'm mad now…but I'm just a different person through writing!)_

WARNING: The following chapter was written on a Writer's Block, therefore it does not have Swift's usually good writing. If you are affected by the quality, consult Tachi the Jackal.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: The truth about Radar<p>

Back at Rouge's club, Tachi was sitting at a table snacking on something that looked suspiciously like a box of dog treats, while the ferret was tied up in a chair, struggling to reach for a plate of cookies in front of him. Shadow and Rouge were trying to work out what to do next.

"Tachi…you can't do Ghost Tricks, right?" Shadow asked the jackal, who looked puzzled.

"Ghost Tricks? Erm, no. At least, I think I can't…" she paused, crunching on a treat.

"Maybe the meteorite's affecting her." Rouge suggested.

"Yeah, but we still haven't worked out-" Shadow growled as his vision went red, and Samuel's soul appeared.

"What now?" he growled. Ever since the team had returned to the club, Samuel kept on annoying Shadow by switching to the Ghost World and asking him constantly why he had Ghost Tricks.

"I just realized. I'm not supposed to have Ghost Tricks, since…well, you did your turning back time thing, so...I think that crazy jackal has something to do with it." Samuel explained.

"Can't you just please, go back to your base and stop following me?" Shadow pleaded.

"No! But I have to sort out some stuff in my office. I'll be back!" Samuel possessed a phone line, and vanished.

"…How did he do that?" Shadow wondered to himself.

"_He has the power to travel thorough telephone lines. It's the most common Ghost Trick you can get, but it comes in handy. If you were really dead, you wouldn't get far without that power._" the voice said.

"You again? Just who are you?"

"_You'll find out…_"

Shadow switched back to the normal world, and saw Rouge looking at him strangely.

"What?"

"You spoke to Samuel, right?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I think I figured out what Tachi did." Rouge pointed at Tachi, who tilted her head in confusion.

"What did I do?" Tachi wondered.

"You gave Sammy Ghost Tricks by biting him." Rouge paused as she heard a distant voice shout "DAMN IT, STOP CALLING ME SAMMY!"

"I guess that does make sense…Tachi swallowed the meteorite shard, so maybe she can pass on Ghost Tricks now. How did you know, Rouge?"

"It's part of the plot. Work with it." Rouge whispered.

"What are we going to do about Mr. Evil Lackey?" Tachi glared at the ferret sitting opposite her, who had managed to get a cookie in his mouth. He quickly swallowed it, and replied back,

"I'm not evil."

"Sure you aren't…trying to shoot an innocent fox…" Tachi mumbled.

"Pft. If you really want to know who's evil around here…why don't you go and talk to that old dude?" the ferret blinked as he somehow heard Samuel shout back from a far distance, "I'M NOT OLD EITHER!"

"Does he have super hearing or something? That's just weird…" Tachi just shrugged, and went back to her treats.

"What are you talking about?" Shadow growled.

"He really didn't tell you what happened to Radar? I'll tell you the truth then…I was there at the time."

The ferret's flashback (hmm…he doesn't have a name…erm...I'll sort that out later)

The ferret was walking down a corridor, seemly looking for someone. He sighed to himself, as he took out a map out of nowhere.

"They really should have maps here in this place…I've been here for four months, yet I can't find my way around this GUN base yet…" he complained. Another ferret with white fur and black patches on him rushed past.

"Hey! What's going on, Fang!" the first ferret called to Fang.

"I heard from another clan member that Radar went missing, so I'm going to find him. Want to come, Kai?" Fang asked.

"Sure…I hope he's fine, you know."

"Well, it's not like he got dragged into an experiment or something." Fang was interrupted by some yelping.

"Me and my big mouth…come on, we better go see what's happening." the two ferrets headed down the corridor, to find Paul guarding a door.

"Hey, what's going on?" Kai asked him.

"…Radar stole a Chaos emerald, got arrested and now some scientist guys are…well, experimenting on him." Paul muttered.

"What?"

"That sounds weird…" Fang said to himself. He flattened down his ears as Kai turned around.

"We have to help our leader!"

"But…won't you become the leader of the whole Clan if he dies…?" Fang remembered. Kai shook his head furiously.

"I don't play like that…Radar's done a lot for me."

"You know I can't let you guys in, right?" Paul asked, bracing himself for a fight.

"Yeah. Fang, distract him!" Kai ran into the room as the two agents started fighting. He stared with shock at the scene unfolding in front of him.

A black ferret with a white muzzle and a few streaks on his fur, was crying out and thrashing around in pain as a few scientists watched. One was holding some kind of glowing purple scepter over the ferret.

"For Chaos' sake, man! Put the ferret out of his misery! He can't handle the supernatural force!" One of the scientists watching shouted.

"I know what I'm doing." His friend replied back. Tei rushed up.

"What do you think you're doing?" he yelled.

"Giving your friend here supernatural powers. Isn't it obvious?" The scientist grinned. Tei growled, and took out a gun.

"Drop that…thing, or I'll shoot you." he threatened. Radar groaned weakly, and passed out. The scientist dropped the scepter, and grinned.

"It looks like he survived after all…huh?" He shouted as Radar woke up, snarling, with his fur glowing red.

"Oh, crap…it looks like a-"

"CHAOS BLAST!" Radar yelled. Kai was knocked out as the explosion destroyed the room. When he woke up, Radar was standing over him, looking slightly concerned.

"Looks like the blast didn't hurt you much…that's good." he mumbled. Kai struggled to stand up, and saw Radar looked different. The ferret's normal orange eyes (if orange eyes were considered normal) were now a light green color, with cat like pupils.

"Leader…what happened to you?" Kai gasped, backing away.

"My soul was awakened…awakened to this worthless place…" Radar hissed, thrashing his long tail around. Kai noticed that Radar's tail had gotten slightly mangy, with fur dropping off it and a few bleeding cuts on the skin.

"Your tail…" he muttered.

"That's not important now…I have to get out of this place, and start my plans…when the time is right, come and find me at the Mystic Ruins. Don't die." Radar walked out, leaving Kai to faint.

*end of flashback*

"After that, Radar started trying to find the meteorite fragments…he killed anyone who got in his way. He wants the meteorite so he can be immortal…because he can't survive for long without taking the life force from others." Kai muttered.

"And you expect us to do what?" Shadow asked.

"Well…you could try and make him snap out of it. Usually he's kind, brave and slightly stubborn…not sadistic and evil." The ferret sighed sadly. Tachi growled at him angrily.

"Oh, so he's being magically controlled by someone? Yeah, right…" She snarled. Kai just shrugged.

"Fine then. Don't believe me. I could tell you guys where the secret base is, though…"

"How do we know it's not a trap? You could have your friends waiting around a corner!" Tachi yelled.

"Tachi…chill out." Shadow said, trying to calm down the enraged jackal. Tachi shook her head.

"No! He was going to kill my brother!"

"That fox was your brother?" Kai wondered.

"Yes, adopted brother…LET ME AT HIM!" Tachi yowled, turning into her feral jackal form and rushing at Kai. Shadow tackled her, and managed to pin her to the ground.

"GET OFF ME, YOU SPIKY RAT!"

"Sorry Tachi, but you can't rip his face off now. We still need the location of the base!" Shadow snapped, trying to keep Tachi from biting him.

BANG!

Everyone stopped to stare at Samuel, who had randomly kicked down the door. He sweatdropped, and shrugged.

"Don't you know how long I was knocking at that door?" He asked.

"Yeah. Now you're going to have to pay for it. I liked that door…" Rouge sighed, looking at the remains of the broken door.

"Fine…"

"To stop this chapter from going any further, I'll tell you the location of the secret base. It's in the Mystic forest, in an abandoned building. Radar should be there…" Kai said.

"Great, you can lead us there then."

"Don't you know what Radar does to people who've been captured?"

"I couldn't care less…" Tachi muttered from the floor.

"To put it simply, concrete, and thrown into the sea off a bridge. I'd rather not end up like that."

"I'll do worse to you…"

So, after Rouge got Samuel to pay her for breaking down her door, the small group soon came up with a plan, to break into the base.

"Why does he have to come?" Shadow complained, pointing at Samuel.

"Why can't you shut up?" He hissed back. They ended up death glaring at each other, while Rouge facepalmed.

"This is going to be one long mission…"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in a random location, two ferrets, one grey and the other white, were waiting outside a room, looking nervous.<p>

"You go in. He won't flip out at you." One muttered quietly.

"I don't wanna…" The younger white ferret whimpered.

"We just have to tell him the bad news…"

"Yeah, and bad things have happened to people who go into Radar's room!"

Suddenly, they heard a sinister laugh, and the door slowly opened.

"Why don't you come in? I don't mind…" A voice hissed. The younger ferret gulped as his so called 'friend' shoved him into the dark room. The door slammed shut, and he found himself in a pitch black room.

"Leader…are you there…?" He asked, looking around. He sniffed the air, and gagged in disgust as a smell of rotting meat wafted over to him.

"Oh, I'm here all right…Sorry about this…" Radar snarled in the ferret's ear.

Meanwhile, the grey ferret was waiting outside when he heard screams. The door opened, and the young ferret was thrown out.

"Hey! Are you okay?"

"…"

The grey ferret saw that his partner had passed out. There were claw marks bleeding slightly on his skin.

"…Radar really does scare me sometimes…"

* * *

><p><em>I told you it was a chapter on Writer's Block. Oh well.<em>

In the next chapter, of Four Minutes Before Death-

Shadow dodged out of the way as a gang of ferrets charged at him.

"SHADOW!" Tachi yelled from a safe distance.

"WHAT?"

"What do you call a group of ferrets? Is it a mob or a pack? Or a flock?" Tachi questioned. Shadow facepalmed, and was buried under a dog pile of ferrets. Tachi watched, and sighed, before turning to Samuel, who was staring at some coffee on the floor.

"What do you call a group of ferrets?"

"…Coffee…COFFEE!" Samuel yelled, seeing his precious coffee spilt on the floor. He glared up at Radar, who was laughing.

"You'll pay for that…"

Needless to say, Radar didn't stand a chance against the angry man. DarkClan hath no fury like a guy who's missing his coffee.

_Don't miss it!_

_Question: Does anyone know what you call a group of ferrets? A cookie to whoever finds the answer!_


End file.
